


Bid My Blood to Run

by Python07



Series: Bring Me to Life [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Consensual vampire feeding, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: The musketeers try to come to terms with what they've seen, Jussac is an eager volunteer, and Richelieu and Treville can't get enough of each other. -- sequel to Wake Me Up Inside





	1. “We never could, but I still trust Treville.”

The musketeers arrived in Paris in the early hours of the morning. They found the nearest tavern. It was relatively quiet with the drunks from the previous night already stumbled home and the drunks of the new day not yet arrived. They picked the table against the wall, near the fireplace.

Aramis sat hunched over. He started moodily into his wine. “I can’t believe the Captain…” his voice trailed off. He shook his head.

Porthos scooted his chair closer and wrapped an arm around Aramis’ shoulders. “I might’ve agreed before.”

“What do you mean?”

“You saw it,” Porthos answered quietly and patiently. He gave Aramis a companionable squeeze. “As soon as the Cardinal was hit, it triggered the Captain’s other side. That only means one thing.”

“But --” Aramis started to protest.

“He’s right,” Athos put in from where he was sitting against the wall. “That’s the only time I’ve ever seen him lose control.” He finished his cup in a quick gulp and stood. “I’ll get us more wine.”

Aramis kept his head down. “We shouldn’t have let him do it,” he maintained stubbornly.

Porthos kept his arm around Aramis. “How were we supposed to stop him?” he asked gently.

D’Artagnan leaned across the table. He ducked his head to try and see Aramis’ face. He lowered his voice. “He didn’t just kill the assassins. He destroyed them. We couldn’t stand against him in that frame of mind.”

“All we had to do was delay him,” Aramis whispered. He kept his eyes firmly on the contents of his cup. 

D’Artagnan inhaled sharply. “Aramis.”

Aramis refused to meet d’Artagnan’s gaze. “None of you can tell me that you didn’t think it, too.”

Athos returned and set the bottle on the table. He dropped into his chair. “That’s a dangerous line of thought, Aramis. Don’t follow it.”

Aramis raised his head and jutted his chin out defiantly. “Just a few minutes and it would’ve all been over.”

Porthos rested his chin on Aramis’ shoulder. “I hate to break it to you, but any more stalling and the Captain would’ve moved you himself and I don’t think he would’ve been nice about it.”

“I don’t care.” Aramis pushed Porthos away and glared at him. “The Cardinal as a mortal man was bad enough,” he hissed venomously. “What’s it going to be like now with him as a --”

“Aramis,” Athos cut in warningly.

Aramis looked around wildly for a moment but there was no one to eavesdrop. He turned his glare on each of the others in turn. “What happens when he grows into his powers?”

Athos swirled his wine and took a sip. He kept his voice low, but authoritative. “Treville will keep him from abusing it.”

Aramis snorted and downed the rest of his wine. “Treville’s done a fine job of that so far.”

The other three stiffened in their chairs. D’Artagnan was the first to speak. “That’s not fair, Aramis.”

Aramis bared his teeth. “If what you say is true, the blood mad creature inside Treville chose its mate over the welfare of France.”

Athos shook his head. “Not letting the Cardinal die doesn’t make Treville disloyal.”

“Are you sure?” Aramis shot back.

Porthos took Aramis’ cup. “I think you’ve had enough. You’re talking crazy.”

Aramis shot to his feet. His chair screeched against the stone floor. He stalked off without another word.

D’Artagnan started to stand but Porthos stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Shouldn’t we go after him?”

Porthos patted D’Artagnan’s arm and let go. “Let him cool off. It’s no use talking to him when his back’s up.”

D’Artagnan leaned back in his chair. He frowned thoughtfully. “He brings up a good point though. We can’t trust the Cardinal.”

Athos smiled grimly. “We never could, but I still trust Treville.” 

Porthos nodded. “So do I.”

Athos grabbed the bottle to top up his cup. “He’ll keep things from getting out of hand.”

“Captain Jussac!” the barkeep boomed in greeting.

The musketeers tensed and looked to see Jussac just approaching the bar. Jussac dropped a bag of coins in front of the barkeep. He grinned. “For the barrels for this weekend.”

“You already paid.”

“A little extra from His Eminence.”

The barkeep eagerly scooped up the bag. He beamed. “Nothing but my best for the Red Guard. You have my word.”

“Good. He expects nothing less.” Jussac smiled ruefully. “From himself and all of us.” He tipped his hat and turned to go. “Give your wife my regards.”

The barkeep waved. “I will.”

D’Artagnan nudged Athos. “Should we warn him?”

“Is it our place?” Porthos asked.

“He is the captain of the Red Guard. He needs to know,” D’Artagnan insisted.

“He’s right,” Athos muttered. He stood. “Captain Jussac,” he called.

Jussac stopped abruptly. He turned to stare suspiciously at the musketeers. “Athos,” he said with perfectly correct politeness.

Athos pointed to the empty chair. He matched Jussac’s tone. “Come have a drink with us?”

Jussac’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

Athos sat back down. “We have something you need to know.”

Jussac slowly walked over. He looked at the three of them for a long moment as if trying to figure out their motives. He subtlety shifted his weight and rested a hand on his pistol. “You were part of the detail escorting the Cardinal and he’s not back yet. Where is he?” 

The musketeers didn’t tense. They sat in their usual relaxed alertness, as open and non-threatening as possible.

Porthos pointed to the chair. “Sit down and we’ll tell you.”

D’Artagnan smiled wryly. “I would sit down. It’s a strange story, but true.”

“You have all our words on it,” Athos added.

Jussac relaxed enough to sit down. He folded his arms across his chest. “So, talk.”


	2. "Take what you need from me."

“I know,” Jussac said quietly and had the satisfaction of seeing all of the musketeers jerk in their seats. 

Jussac held a hand up to keep them quiet. He half turned and caught the barkeep’s eye. He barely tilted his head to the side. The barkeep nodded, went to shut the main door, and disappeared into the back room.

He turned back around to find them staring at him in varying degrees of shock. For Athos, it was a minute widening of his eyes. For d’Artagnan, it was wide eyes and a flushed face. For Porthos, it was mouth open and accelerated breathing.

Athos kept his voice low and controlled. “The Cardinal told you?”

“His Eminence would never betray Treville’s secret.” Jussac smirked. “No, your Captain did.”

“Why?” d’Artagnan demanded.

“He thought I should know as the Captain of the Red Guard.”

D’Artagnan’s brow furrowed. “But why would it matter to you?” He looked to Athos. “Why would he trust the head of the Red Guard with such a damaging secret?”

Athos frowned in thought. He kept his eyes on Jussac. “You know about their…relationship,” he said slowly.

Jussac didn’t flinch from Athos searching gaze. He nodded once. “Yes.” 

“And it doesn’t bother you?” d’Artagnan asked plaintively.

Jussac smiled wryly. “No.”

D’Artagnan’s nose wrinkled. “I still don’t get the match.”

Jussac chuckled warmly. “I’ve seen them together in private. You may not believe this but Treville keeps the Cardinal human. He reminds him that he has a heart. It’s just that the rest of the world can’t be allowed to see it. The way that they look at each other. It gives me a warm feeling and it’s not about me.”

D’Artagnan rolled his eyes. “You’re right. I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t know. After all we’ve seen,” Athos mused, “what he says rings true.”

“Maybe,” d’Artagnan allowed.

Jussac laughed. “Treville and I have an understanding. We both have a vested interest in keeping the Cardinal safe.” He smirked again. “He’s the only Musketeer I can really trust around His Eminence.”

Porthos’ tension uncoiled. He poured Jussac a cup of wine. “Then it wouldn’t surprise you that the beast got out of its cage when we were ambushed on the road.”

Unease gathered in the pit of Jussac’s stomach. “I’ve seen Treville fight. He fights as a man.”

Porthos pushed the cup into Jussac’s hands. He frowned sympathetically. “Not when his lover’s shot in front of him.”

Jussac curled his fingers tightly around the cup. His knuckles were white. “How bad?”

The musketeers exchanged looks before d’Artagnan winced and answered, “Bad enough.”

Athos sighed heavily. “He was shot twice in the chest. There wasn’t much we could do for him.”

“The Captain was going to turn him to save him. I’m sure the deed’s done by now,” Porthos said matter-of-factly. He nudged Jussac. “Drink.”

Jussac did so. He let out a harsh breath. “And the assassins?”

The musketeers flinched but Porthos answered readily, “Treville wiped them out.”

“He was covered in blood,” d’Artaganan whispered in horrified awe.

Jussac bared his teeth. “Good.”

One end of Athos’ mouth quirked up. “This doesn’t change anything for you, does it?”

Jussac was shocked by the very notion. “No. I will still serve His Eminence faithfully.”

“He will be changed,” d’Artagnan blurted out.

Jussac shook his head. “Not the core of him, not where it matters.”

Jussac couldn’t think otherwise. He left the musketeers with a short thank you for the heads up and went back to his duties. He spoke to no one about what happened and simply waited for Richelieu to return.

It was the weekend before Jussac finally got word that Richelieu had returned in the company of Captain Treville. He left most of the Red Guard and palace staff at the party in the barracks. He checked the public office first before going to the inner, private rooms. He heard them before he saw them.

“I fed this morning, Jean,” Richelieu sighed. “Stop fussing.”

“That was before we traveled and you’re weary,” Treville shot back in exasperated fondness. “I said at least once a day, not just once a day.”

Jussac peeked through a crack in the door to Richelieu’s bedroom. They were standing close together, leaning into each other’s space. Treville’s hands rested on Richelieu’s hips.

“Yes, yes,” Richelieu drawled. “Newly blooded. I remember.”

Treville moved one hand to cup the side of Richelieu’s face. “Your body is still adjusting.”

“I know. I will take care of myself.”

Jussac rolled his eyes at that and Treville snorted a laugh. “I didn’t think you knew how.”

Richelieu laughed too. “Usually taking care of the King and France doesn’t leave me much time for myself, but I do vaguely remember how.” He sobered. He took Treville’s hand and kissed his palm. “You cannot be at my side at all times, Jean. We have our roles to play and both of them are highly visible. There are going to be some days when I can’t feed from you.”

“I’m here now and we can eventually find volunteers, like Porthos and Athos do for me when I have a need.”

Richelieu leaned in and rested his forehead against Treville’s. “I’ve been feeding from you for three days and you’ve had nothing for yourself.”

“I’m more than strong enough,” Treville protested. “You’re not hurting me.”

Jussac straightened up and knocked. “Eminence,” he called respectfully.

Richelieu didn’t sound the least bit put out. “Come in, Jussac. Has everything been well in my absence? 

Jussac stepped inside and made sure to close the door behind him. He saw that they’d taken a couple steps apart. He noted that Richelieu was pale but his eyes were the same. “Yes.”

“The King hasn’t done anything more idiotic than usual, has he?” Richelieu asked dryly.

Jussac let only the smallest smile slip through. “No, but he will rest easier with the both of you around. He’s been asking after you.”

Treville’s eyes suddenly narrowed as he looked on Jussac. “He knows,” he told Richelieu.

Richelieu arched an eyebrow. “The musketeers told you.”

Jussac bowed his head. “Yes, and I volunteer.”

Richelieu stepped closer and held Jussac’s gaze. “That’s not necessary.”

Jussac didn’t look away. “I want to. It’s my honor to serve you. Take what you need from me.”

Treville joined them. He put a hand on Jussac’s shoulder. “Thank you. However, it will have to wait.”

“Why?”

“It’s difficult for new bloods to control their urges. He could accidentally drain you to a point where you can’t recover.”

“You’re here now,” Jussac said fervently. “Neither of you will let that happen.” He looked to Richelieu. “I trust you.”

Richelieu frowned. “Are you sure?”

Jussac answered by unbuttoning his uniform jacket and unlacing the top of his shirt. 

Richelieu took a step back. “You don’t have to prove anything to me. You don’t have to do this.”

Jussac’s face was open and honest. “Let me do this for you.”

“Jean?”

Treville stared at Jussac for a long moment before he spoke. “He offers himself freely. I’ll be here to make sure you don’t go too far. But Jussac, this first time will hurt a great deal.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Jussac stepped up to Richelieu. He tilted his head to the side to bare his neck.

Richelieu shared a look with Treville before he leaned in close to Jussac’s neck to scent him. He rested a light hand on Jussac’s hip. He barely touched the skin with his fangs.

Treville stood at Jussac’s back. He put a steadying hand on Jussac’s lower back. “One last time, Jussac. Are you certain?”

Jussac skin prickled. He shivered. “Yes.”

Richelieu barely scraped his fangs down the side of Jussac’s neck. Jussac gasped and he bit down, quick and sharp.

Jussac moaned through the pain. It was sharp and burning, but he had no desire to get away. 

Gradually, waves of pleasure drowned out the pain. His body was hot and tingles shot through him. His hands clenched at his sides even while he tried to press closer. He heard Richelieu’s voice in his head. 

//You may touch me.//

Jussac clutched at Richelieu’s robes even while he leaned back into Treville’s body. He was shaking with need even while Richelieu still drank from him. He moaned again in want.

He lost track of time. He didn’t know how long he drifted in the pleasure. He hardly noticed Treville’s arms around him. A calloused hand opened his breeches and slipped inside to take him roughly in hand.

Richelieu brought his teeth out of Jussac’s neck. He licked the bite. //Go ahead. Make a mess.//

Jussac’s breath caught. His whole body tensed and then unraveled. His world exploded in a white light and he fell over the edge, enjoying every second of it.


	3. “Undress for me.”

Treville looked down at Jussac passed out in his arms. Jussac’s skin was flushed and sweating and Treville could feel the heat emanating off of him through their clothes. The bite mark on his neck was already half healed.

Richelieu hadn’t taken his eyes off Jussac. He licked his lips. His voice was hoarse. “Is he well?”

The rush of feeding combined with Jussac’s pleasure heated the atmosphere and they were both keenly aware of it. Treville couldn’t take his eyes off Richelieu’s mouth. “Yes,” he rasped. His own blood pounded in his veins. The want thrummed under his skin. “Where can he sleep this off?” 

Richelieu felt it too. He was almost light headed and exhilarated. He went to another door and opened it to a set of small servant’s quarters. “In here.”

Treville strode in and gently laid Jussac on the bed. He marched back into Richelieu’s bedroom. He swiftly shut the door, shoved Richelieu into the nearest wall, cupped his face, and kissed him.

Richelieu opened his mouth to eagerly return the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Treville and pulled him closer. He splayed his hands across Treville’s back.

They continued to kiss, open mouthed and needy. The heat steadily built between them. The rest of the world receded and may as well have not existed.

Treville pressed impossibly closer. His hands slid down Richelieu’s skin to cup either side of his neck. He playfully nipped Richelieu’s lips between words. “It takes time and experience to split focus enough to feed and cause your volunteer pleasure at the same time.”

Richelieu nipped Treville back. “I’m a quick study.”

“A natural,” Treville growled. 

Richelieu rested his forehead against Treville’s. “Besides, I didn’t want to cause him any undue pain,” he admitted, softly and earnestly.

“You didn’t,” Treville assured him. He kissed the sensitive spot just below Richelieu’s ear. “Do you have any idea how hot that was?”

Richelieu shuddered in pleasure. “Volcanic.”

Treville pulled back to see Richelieu’s face and the bliss that only he could put there. His eyes flashed. He pulled Richelieu away from the wall. He wasted no time in stripping Richelieu of his clothes and shoved him down onto the bed. He took a moment to admire the sight of Richelieu spread out before him, all soft pale skin and silver hair. 

Richelieu got comfortable against the pillows. He grinned. He licked his lips again, slower. His voice was low and rough. “Undress for me.”

“Damn, Armand,” Treville groaned eagerly and threw off his jacket.

“Easy, Jean. We have time.” Richelieu put a hand up. “Slowly.” He arched his eyebrows suggestively. “You know I like to watch.”

Treville smirked back and did as requested. He took his time removing his clothes. He watched Richelieu avidly watching him.

Richelieu’s mouth went dry at the sight of Treville’s muscles and scars. His hands itched to reach out. He wanted to lick and bite and mark Treville as his.

Treville heard that last thought. He finished stripping and pounced on Richelieu. He pressed him down and took his mouth in another bruising kiss. //I’m yours, just as you are mine.//

//Forever.// Richelieu thrust his tongue into Treville’s mouth. His hands roamed over Treville’s chest. He tweaked Treville’s nipples.

Treville moaned. He bit Richelieu’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He sucked on it. He rubbed his body all along Richelieu’s.

Richelieu threaded a hand through Treville’s hair. He pulled Treville’s head back just enough to trail nips and kisses along Treville’s jaw. He scraped his fangs down the side of Treville’s neck.

Treville moaned louder. He pushed against Richelieu’s mouth. //There! That’s the spot! Please!//

Richelieu caressed the spot with his tongue only to hear Treville mewl for more. He tightened his grip on Treville’s hair. He bit down while his free hand found Treville’s hard cock.

Treville trembled with the force of his need. Richelieu’s bite and grip on him had every nerve alight with pleasure. //Harder!//

Richelieu brought his fangs out of Treville’s neck only to bite down harder. He stroked Treville roughly. //Is this what you want?//

Treville couldn’t think, couldn’t answer. He let out a steady string of wanton moans. He clung to Richelieu’s shoulders. He felt the tension inside of him about to snap. 

Richelieu brought his teeth out. He licked the bite. He twisted his wrist. //Go on. I want to feel you come apart.//

Treville gave a guttural cry as he came. The euphoria swept through him, leaving him boneless and sprawled on top of Richelieu’s chest. He came back to Richelieu stroking his hair.

Richelieu chuckled warmly. //Welcome back.//

Treville raised his head from Richelieu’s chest. He felt Richelieu’s hardness against his thigh. He grinned, sated and dopey. //Can I help you with that?//

Richelieu rubbed the back of Treville’s neck. //Please.//

Treville slithered down Richelieu’s body and nudged his legs apart. His hands never broke contact with Richelieu’s skin. He didn’t waste any time taking Richelieu in his mouth.

“Jean.”

Hearing his name come out a a broken moan made Treville open his mouth wider. He reached up to guide one of Richelieu’s hands to his head and threaded his fingers through the other. //Don’t hold back, Armand.//

Richelieu thrust up into Treville’s mouth and Treville hummed around him. His fingers twitched against Treville’s scalp. He was babbling Treville’s name in his mind.

Treville barely scraped his teeth along Richelieu’s shaft before swirling his tongue around it. He pinched Richelieu’s inner thigh. //Next time, I’m going to bite you right here.//

Richelieu shuddered wordlessly and came. The pleasure rocked him to his very core. He shut his eyes to just feel it.

Treville came back up to lay next to Richelieu. He threw an arm across Richelieu’s chest and buried his face in the side of Richelieu’s neck. //I love you.//

Richelieu couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes just yet. A lazy smile crossed his face. He wrapped an arm around Treville. //And I you.//

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Bring Me to Life by Evanescence


End file.
